Y a comme un os
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Troisième OS sur les expérimentations des jumeaux Weasley sur Hermione Granger qui, une fois de plus, n'est pas contente de ce qui lui arrive... Rien de nouveau, quoi!


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Et voici les nouvelles aventures d'Hermione avec les jumeaux Weasley! Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le signer, ce contrat...

AU, évidemment. Et je vous encourage vivement à lire les deux premiers OS, 'Que pour quelques heures' et 'Une couleur par minute', que vous trouverez sur mon profil...

* * *

**Y a comme un os…**

– Non, vraiment, Hermione, inutile de le prendre mal… Ouille !

Fred bondit courageusement en avant pour tenter de dégager le bras de son frère de l'étau d'acier qui le broyait. Hermione laissa échapper un grognement et Fred s'immobilisa, les mains levées devant lui en un geste de protection totalement inutile.

– On peut peut-être négocier ? tenta-t-il, ignorant le « traître ! » que marmonna George. Si tu le lâches, on trouvera une solution plus rapidement…

Hermione parut réfléchir, les yeux étrécis, avant de libérer George dans un reniflement de dédain. Le jeune homme trébucha en arrière dans sa hâte de s'éloigner d'elle, massant d'une main tremblante son avant-bras à la manche déchiquetée. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, signifiant clairement qu'elle trouvait sa comédie parfaitement stupide, et avança lentement vers Fred, menaçante.

– Attends, attends ! s'exclama celui-ci, un air de panique sur le visage quand Hermione montra les dents dans un rictus mauvais. Je consulte nos notes !

Il se précipita vers un des bureaux, George sur ses talons. Hermione s'assit calmement et entreprit de les fixer d'un regard Avada-Kedavrisant que les jumeaux firent semblant de ne pas trouver dérangeant.

– C'est peut-être la peau de serpent d'arbre, murmura Fred en relisant les étapes de la confection de la potion. Elle a dû mal réagir avec les racines de pissenlit…

– Ou il aurait fallu tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre à l'étape 9, regarde, le contredit George en lui mettant la feuille sous le nez.

Un gémissement derrière eux les fit se retourner. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, et ses traits déformés indiquaient sans aucun doute l'exaspération. Les jumeaux, qui savaient que ce n'était jamais bon signe, la regardèrent venir à eux avec appréhension.

Hermione sauta sur le bureau sans égards pour les plumes et les bouteilles d'encre qui y étaient éparpillées et se mit à examiner les feuilles étalées sur toutes la surface. Ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle saisit le parchemin et le tendit à George avec un grondement. Il s'en empara avec précaution et le lut rapidement avant de le passer à son frère.

– Ah, d'accord, dit lentement Fred. Euh… ça ne te dérange pas de rester comme ça une heure ou deux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger à Hermione.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de rage en sautant du bureau, et les deux hommes battirent en retraite de l'autre côté du canapé de leur salon. Hermione leur tourna le dos et partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir que les jumeaux se disputaient chaque soir avant d'avoir les moyens d'en acheter un deuxième (la métamorphose n'avait jamais réussi à reproduire le confort de l'original), entreprenant de les ignorer avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

– Pourquoi un caniche ? chuchota Fred, tremblant légèrement. C'est vicieux, les caniches !

– Les cheveux frisés, peut-être ? proposa George à voix basse, avant de blanchir quand Hermione fit entendre un grognement menaçant. Il faut vite trouver un antidote !

((*))

Ginny ressortit de la Pensine avec un grand éclat de rire. Hermione, l'air offusqué, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la fusilla du regard. La jeune fille tenta de se maîtriser assez longtemps pour demander :

– Eh bien, quel est le problème ? Tu m'as l'air d'être redevenue parfaitement normale !

– Normale ?! glapit Hermione. Oh oui, normale, tu parles ! Et ça ne partira pas avant deux semaines ! C'est fichu pour les fiançailles de Percy ! Comme si ça ne m'avait pas suffi en deuxième année !

Le fou rire de Ginny repartit de plus belle quand Hermione souleva ses cheveux et lui montra les oreilles de caniche dissimulées sous son épaisse crinière brune.

– Et encore, je ne t'ai pas montré ma queue ! finit Hermione, furieuse.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je viens juste de finir de l'écrire! Laissez une petite review (ou pas si petite, hein, moi ça ne me dérange pas!) et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont!


End file.
